Motorbike Dueling?
by The Black Rose Witch
Summary: In the future duels will be played on motorbikes or something like that. Jaden and his friends are grown up and duel on D-Wheels. Yusei Fudo is also a new character. This is based on the new Yu-Gi-Oh series named Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.
1. Chapter 1: The Future Dueling World!

Its been several of years after the events of Yu-Gi-Oh GX. Now in Neo Domino City, which was Domino City, there is a new way of dueling. Its now "Riding Duels." You

don't stand, now you duel on a special motorcycle called a "D-Wheel." You can also duel while standing though. Enough talk, now off to the future world of dueling.

Eighteen year old, Yusei Fudo is a D-Wheeler. He is a duelist that duels on the D-Wheel. He has a rival named "Jack Atlus." Jack is the King of Riding Duels. Think of him

as the future Yugi Moto. Jack took the Stardust Dragon card from Yusei, which was his best card and his D-Wheel Yusei made. Ever since, Yusei has hated him and

wants to take him down. Yusei also has four other friends. A girl named "Aki Izayoi." A boy named "Rally Dawson." A pair of twins that are boy and girl named "Rua and

Ruka." This is their Japanese names not English. In a rundown part of Neo Domino City where its called Satellite, people who live there are Satellite residents and

aren't supposed to enter any other part of the city other than Satellite or they'll go to jail. Yusei did once get caught and got a mark on his face so cops can track him

down. Yusei doesn't care and is off to find Jack. Now in Satellite… Yusei got on his Red D-Wheel and was heading toward the center of the city. Yusei put on his

helmet and started his D-Wheel. He then left to do something. Now in a different part of Neo Domino City… "Hey guys!" Called out twenty three year old Jaden Yuki.

Jaden has gotten six years older since he was a student at Duel Academy. "Hey Jaden!" Called out twenty three year old Jesse Andersen, twenty three year old

Alexis Rhodes and twenty three year old Chazz Princeton. The four got on their D-Wheels and put on their helmets. Jaden on his Red and Black D-Wheel. Jesse on

his Blue and Black D-Wheel. Chazz on his Black D-Wheel. Then Alexis on her Magenta D-Wheel. "Ready?" Asked Jaden. "Ready!" Answered the others. "Let's Go!"

Said Jaden. The four started their D-Wheels and were going at an unbelievable 25,000 miles per hour! Just kidding but they were going around 80 miles per hour.

They then street raced through the underground tunnels and alleys. After playing around, they all arrived at Jack Atlus' Duel Stadium. Then at the moment they got

there, Yusei was getting off his D-Wheel and getting inside the stadium. Yusei was going to pay Jack a visit and hopefully to duel him. "Yusei! Yusei!" Called out Rua.

Rua came running toward Yusei. "Hi there Yusei!" Said Ruka as she waved at him and walked toward him. "Hey Rua and Ruka." Said Yusei. "Are you going to duel

with Jack?" Asked Ruka. "Yeah, but after his match I'll challenge him." Said Yusei. "In the meantime lets watch his duel." Said Rua. "I'll watch and make fun of him as

he duels." Said Yusei. Jaden and his friends then walked thought the crowd of people and went and sat down on the seats in the audience. "Man, I wish I could duel

against Jack." Said Jaden. "Too bad he'll beat you." Said Chazz. "Be quiet Chazz, you know he could beat you in one turn." Said Jaden. Chazz got mad and started to

headlock Jaden. "How dare you tell that to the Chazz!" Said Chazz. Jaden then laughed. "Guys stop playing around the duel is about to start." Said Alexis. Chazz let

go of Jaden and they both settled down. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Allow me to introduce the King of Riding Duels, Jack Atlus!!" Said the man on the speakers. Jack

then came out in his White D-Wheel. He then drove to the center of his huge dueling arena. Fans yelled out his name and girls cheered. "My God like if this guy is

that good." Said Yusei. Rua and Ruka began to laugh. After Rua laughed he turned to Yusei. "Nice one." Said Rua. To be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Bring it Yusei!

Yusei and the twins watch Jack's duel. Yusei was really bored looking at Jack duel against his opponent. "This is boring I'm just about ready to fall asleep." Said Yusei

with a sleepy and bored look on his face. Now with Judai. "Oh my God! Did you see that move?" Asked Asuka. "Sure did!" Answered Johan as he stared at the duel. At

the duel arena. "I summon The Red Demon Dragon!" Said Jack. A fierce red and evil dragon appeared. 3000 ATK appeared on the scoreboard. "Whoa that's Jack's

best monster!" Said Judai. "Look Yusei, its the Red Demon Dragon." Said Rua as he pointed to the dragon. "Yeah but, it won't stand a chance against me!" Said

Yusei. "True." Said Ruka. "I mean you did beat Rua at a duel and he cried after he lost to you." "Be quiet Ruka!" Shot back Rua. "It's the truth Rua." Answered Ruka.

Both twins stopped talking and watched Jack's duel. "Go, Red Demon Dragon! Attack with Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!" Commanded Jack. The dragon did as it was

ordered and attacked. With that, Jack defeated his opponent. "Yes! He won!" Yelled out Chazz happily. "Doesn't he always win?" Asked Alexis. "Yeah, so." Said

Chazz. The duel was then over. All four the got up and left to get their D-Wheels. As they all walked to the lot

Chazz wouldn't stop talking about the duel. "The way Jack summoned Red Demon Dragon and how he knocked down his opponent to 0 LP was so cool!" Said Chazz.

Alexis, Jesse, and Jaden got annoyed that Chazz wouldn't shut up. "Jack has the best monster Red Demon Dragon!" Said Chazz. At that moment Jaden got pissed.

He turned around to look at Chazz. "Shut up! Please, you won't stop talking! We were there, we know what happened!" Yelled Judai into Chazz's face. Chazz then

got a mad look on his face. "Why don't you shut up!" Yelled back Chazz. Alexis and Jesse then sighed. "Now we're going to listen to Jaden and Chazz argue for

the next 2 hours." Said Alexis. "Yeah." Answered Jesse. "Chazz we're going to settle this by dueling!" Said Jaden. "Fine with me." Answered Chazz. They both left to

get their D-Wheels. Now with Yusei. "Yusei the duel is over, let's find Jack." Said Rua as he pulled on Yusei's arm. "Let's go then." Said Yusei as he walked toward the

other door. Ruka and Rua followed behind. Soon, they found Jack leaving. Rua then yelled out, "Jack, stay right there!" Jack turned to see the little light green haired

boy. "What do you want?" Asked Jack. Yusei then walked toward Jack. "Hey, its been a while." Said Yusei. "Well Yusei, what brings you here?" Asked Jack.

"Remember the Stardust Dragon?" Asked Yusei. Jack then reached into his deck box. He pulled out a card. "This card?" Asked Jack. Yusei looked at the card and

noticed it was the Stardust Dragon. Jack looked at Yusei. "You want this card back, well you can have it." Said Jack as he threw the card toward Yusei. Yusei got the

card but turned it down. He gave it back to Jack. "I'm not accepting to take it like this." Said Yusei. "I want to win this card in a duel against you." "You tell him

Yusei!" Said Rua. Jack chuckled. "Yusei, you make me laugh." Said Jack. Yusei then got a mad look on his face. "Jack, I'm not playing around, let's duel!" Said Yusei.

"So you think you can beat me?" Asked Jack. "I don't think I can, I know I can!" Said Yusei. Jack then looked at Yusei. "If you want to duel so badly, then let's go."

Said Jack. Yusei then had a happy look on his face. "Jack, I'm going to win and maybe become the King of Riding Duels." Jack then got a mad look on his face. "You'll

never defeat me, I'll always be the King!" Said Jack. "We'll just see about that." Said Yusei. "Yeah! Jack and Yusei are going to duel!" Said Rua and Ruka. Jack and

Yusei then went to get their D-Wheels. Rua and Ruka went to go sit at the seats at the arena. Then Yusei comes out of the entrance on his Red D-Wheel. "There's

Yusei!" Said Ruka as she pointed at Yusei. Then Jack came out of the other entrance on his White D-Wheel. "There's Jack!" Said Rua as he pointed at Jack.


	3. Jaden vs Chazz! E Heroes vs Dragons!

Jaden got on his Red and Black D-Wheel and put on his red helmet. Chazz then got on his Black D-Wheel and put on his black helmet.Both duelists started their D-Wheels. They put their duel disk on to the D-Wheel. Next, activated the field spell that allows the scenery to turn into a road to race. Then a gauge appeared on the D-Wheel's computer. Its bars start from 5 and drop to zero. The gauge dropped to 4. Next, to three. Two. One. Jaden and Chazz then looked at each other and turned to see the road. Zero! Start! "Duel!" Yelled out Jaden and Chazz. Jaden and Chazz then started the duel. D-Wheel style. Each D-Wheeler with 4000 LP. "I draw!" Said Jaden.

He looked at his cards in his hand as the other was holding the handles for steering and driving. "I activate Polymerization!" Said Jaden as he placed the card into his duel disk slot. "By sending Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix, I can special summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman!" Said Jaden. Both heroes fused and came out as one monster. He had a dragon like arm, huge white wings, and was green. A 2100 ATK appeared on the helmet's scouter. "Next place two cards face down." Said Jaden as he placed two cards into the duel disk's slots. "You're move Chazz."

"I draw!" Said Chazz. "Next up, I summon Masked Dragon in defense." Said Chazz as he placed the card onto the duel disk. The red and white dragon had its white wings covering itself. A 1200 DEF appeared on the scouter. "Now I place one card facedown and end my turn." Said Chazz as he placed one card into the slots. Several of meaningless turns went by. Time for the good parts, sort of. "I special summon Armed Dragon LV 10!" Said Chazz as he placed the card on the duel disk. A 3000 ATK appeared on the scouter. "I'll use Armed Dragon's effect." Said Chazz. "By sending any card I can destroy all you're face up monsters on your side of the field." Explained Chazz.

"I'll send my spell card to the grave, to destroy your monsters." Said Chazz as he placed a card from his hand into the graveyard slot. With that, Armed Dragon blasted fire out of its mouth and shot every face up monster on Jaden's side. "No!" Yelled Jaden startled. "I'll have Armed Dragon attack you directly!" Said Chazz. "Go, Armed Dragon attack Jaden!" Jaden looked at the dragon. "Not so fast!" Said Jaden. "I activate Negate Attack!" With that card, Jaden can stop a monster from attacking. Also end the battle phase. Chazz looked at Jaden, "You just got saved there." "I'll end my turn." Said Chazz. Each D-Wheeler had 7 speed counters on Speed World. "I draw!" Said Jaden as he drew a card from his deck. "I've got this guy just where I wanted." Thought Jaden. "I summon Neo-Spacian, Grand Mole!" Said Jaden as he placed the card on the duel disk.

A mole with like drills on the side of its head came out. "Now, I'll activate Call of the Haunted!" Said Jaden. "Since you destroyed my Neos, I can special summon it from the grave!" Said Jaden. Neos was then summoned. "Go, contact fusion!" Said Jaden. Both monsters flew up and fused, then came down as one. "C'mon out, Elemental Hero Grand Neos!" Said Jaden. A 3000 ATK appeared on the helmet's scouter. Chazz thought, "He can send my Armed Dragon back to my hand." "I'll use Grand Neos' effect, I can send back a monster from your side of the field back to your hand." Explained Jaden. Grand Neos used its effect and sent back Armed Dragon LV 10 back to Chazz's hand. "No!" Said Chazz. "Go for it Grand Neos, attack him directly!" Commanded Jaden. Chazz's LP dropped from 3400 to 400. "I'll end my turn." Said Jaden. "I'll win this, hear me Jaden!" Said Chazz as he drew a card. "Whatever." Answered Jaden. Chazz still had his Masked Dragon so there is hope. Chazz looked at the card he just drew. "Armed Dragon LV4, this'll work." Thought Chazz. "By releasing Masked Dragon, I can summon, Armed Dragon LV 4!" Said Chazz. A 2400 ATK appeared on the scouter. "Next, I activate Level Up!" Said Chazz. "With this, I can level up my monster to its next level and special summon it!" Explained Chazz.

Armed Dragon LV4 leveled up and turned to Armed Dragon LV7! A 2700 ATK appeared on the scouter. "Now, use it's effect." Said Chazz. "If I send any monster from my hand to the grave, depending on its attack points, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field equal or less of the monster I discarded." Explained Chazz. "I'll send Armed Dragon LV 10 to the grave and destroy your Grand Neos!" Said Chazz. Armed Dragon shot a ball of fire and destroyed Grand Neos. "There goes Grand Neos." Said Jaden. "Go, Armed Dragon LV7, attack Jaden directly!" Commanded Chazz. Armed Dragon LV7 blasted out a ball of fire and knock Jaden's LP from 3500 to 800 LP. "Now I'll end my turn." Said Chazz. "I draw!" Said Jaden. He then looked at his cards and the one he drew. "I won." Thought Jaden. "I summon Winged Kuriboh!" Said Jaden as he placed the card on the duel disk.

A 300 DEF appeared on the scouter. "Now, I activate the spell, Transcendent Wings!" Said Jaden. "By sending 2 cards from my hand to the grave, I can release Winged Kuriboh in order to special summon Winged Kuriboh LV 10!" Said Jaden. A 300 DEF appeared on the scouter. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn." Said Jaden as he placed a card into the slot. "I draw, now go Armed Dragon LV10, attack Winged Kuriboh LV10!" Commanded Chazz. "I activate LV 10's effect, when you attack LV 10, I can destroy every face up monster on your side of the field, and then you lose life points from all of your monster's attack points added up, that is if I release LV 10." Explained Jaden. Jaden then released Winged Kuriboh LV 10. Chazz then took 2700 damage! "No!" Said Chazz. His LP dropped from 400 to 0. Chazz's D-Wheel stopped and the engine was smoking. "Ha, Chazz that's game!" Said Jaden as he did his little pose. Chazz had a mad look on his face. "You just got lucky." Said Chazz. To be continued, in the next chapter…


	4. Chapter 4: Jack vs Yusei!

**Chapter 4: Jack vs. Yusei! Red Demon Dragon and Stardust Dragon battle!**

Here's the duel everyone's been waiting for!! Both D-Wheelers came out onto the stadium. They looked at each other. "Ready, Jack?" Asked Yusei. "More than ever." Answered Jack. Then they both activated the field spell, "Speed World" on the D-Wheel's computer that allows the stadium to become a riding dueling ring. Then on the D-Wheel's computer appeared a gauge. Until its bars dropped down to 0 the duel would start. The gauge bars dropped from 5 to 4. Then to 3 and 2. It then dropped to one then… 0! "DUEL!" Yelled out both Yusei and Jack.

They both started the duel. Also during each stand by phase you place a Speed counter on the Speed World Card. "I'll go first!" Said Yusei. He drew one card and looked at his cards. "I summon, Speed Warrior in defense!" Said Yusei as he placed the card onto the duel disk. Speed Warrior was like a robot made out of metal scraps. A 900 DEF appeared on both D-Wheeler's scouter on the helmet. "A 900 defense monster, that won't help." Said Jack. Yusei ignored him and placed one card facedown in his duel disk's slot. "My turn." Said Jack as he drew a card. He looked at his cards. "I summon Double Protector, in defense mode!" Said Jack as he placed a card on the duel disk. A man looking angel with a big shield is what the monster looked like. A 2000 DEF appeared on the scouter. "I place 1 card facedown and end my turn." Said Jack as he placed a card thought the slot.

"I draw!" Said Yusei. He looked at the card he drew. "I summon, Junk Synchron!" Said Yusei as he placed the card on the duel disk. A 1300 ATK appeared on the scouter. A little orange robot was what the monster looked like. "Next, I'll sacrifice both of my monsters to Synchro Summon one of my monsters!" Said Yusei. "By sending Speed Warrior and Junk Synchron to the grave, I can Synchro Summon this!" Said Yusei. Both monsters fused and formed a purple robot. "I summon, Junk Warrior!" Said Yusei. A 2300 ATK appeared on the scouter. "Junk Warrior, attack Double Protector!" Commanded Yusei. The monster did as it was told and took the other monster down. "Now I'll end my turn." Said Yusei.

Each D-Wheeler now had 4 spell counters. "I draw!" Said Jack as he drew a card from his deck. "Since you have a monster and I don't, I can summon my Big Piece Golem with out Release." Said Jack. Release means sacrifice. Jack placed the card on the duel disk and summoned the monster. A 0 DEF appeared on the scouter. "Now, I place one card facedown and end my turn." Said Jack as he placed a card in the slot. Yusei noticed Jack's monster didn't have any defense so he must be planning something. "I draw." Said Yusei. "Go, Junk Warrior! Attack Big Piece Golem!" Said Yusei. Junk Warrior then was about to punch Big Piece Golem. "I activate my facedown!" Said Jack. His card flipped up. "I activate the trap, Shadow Spell! With this, I can choose any monster on your side of the field and it'll lose 700 ATK!" Explained Jack As he used the card on Junk Warrior. "Also, your monster can't attack or change its position." Said Jack. "I'll end my turn." Said Yusei.

Each D-Wheeler had 5 Speed Counters. "I draw!" Said Jack as he drew a card. "I've got him now." Thought Jack. "With Junk Warrior at 1600 I could win this." "I summon Mid Piece Golem in defense!" Said Jack. A 0 DEF appeared on the scouter. "Since I have a Big Piece Golem, I can special summon a Small Piece Golem from my deck and in defense mode!" A small golem that looked like a tree trunk walking was what Small Piece Golem looked like. Again, another 0 DEF appeared on the scouter. "I activate the spell, Speed Fusion!" Said Jack. "By sending my Mid Piece and Big Piece, I can fusion summon, Multi Piece Golem!" Both Golems combined and formed a large tall Golem.

A 2600 ATK appeared on the scouters. "Go, Multi Piece Golem! Attack Junk Warrior!" Said Jack. Multi Piece then punched that monster. Yusei's LP dropped from 4000 to 3000. Junk Warrior was defeated. Jack was right about to finish his turn but his monster's effect activated. After it attacks, it goes back to the deck. All the fusion material monsters that were used to summon the monster, are special summoned from the grave. Jack had Small, Mid, and Big Piece Golem in attack mode. "I'll end my turn." Said Jack.

"I draw!" Yusei then looked at his cards. "I summon, Nitro Synchron!" Said Yusei as he placed a card on the duel disk. A 300 ATK appeared on the scouter. "Next, I activate my facedown trap, Angel Lift! With this, I can special summon a Level 2 or below monster from my grave. Since Speed Warrior is a Level 2, I'll special summon!" Said Yusei. Speed Warrior was special summoned, back to the field. A 900 ATK appeared on the scouter. "Now, by sending one tuner monster like Nitro Synchron and a non-tuner monster like Speed Warrior, I can Synchron Summon, Nitro Warrior!" Said Yusei as he placed the card on the duel disk. 3 rings appeared on the duel field. Then a beam of energy went through the rings and three little balls came out of the beam. The three balls created the outlines of the monster. After, the balls faded in and then, the monster was summoned. A 2800 ATK appeared on the scouter. "Crap!" Yelled out Jack. "Go Nitro Warrior, attack!" Said Yusei. Nitro Warrior attacked Small Piece Golem. Jack's LP dropped from 4000 to 2300. "I'll end my turn." Said Yusei.

"I draw!" Said Jack. "I activate my facedown, Stargate!" His facedown flipped up. "For every turn that goes by, I can add one counter on the card. Then, by discarding it during my standby phase, I can special summon a monster from my hand with a level equal or less than the number of counters on Stargate." Explained Jack. Then several of meaning less turns went by. Jack was knocked down to 500 LP. Yusei was knocked down to 200 LP. "Yusei, I'm afraid you lost!" Smirked Jack. "How come?" Asked Yusei. " I summon, Dark Sprocketer! A 0 DEF appeared on the scouter. Since I have Mad Demon (DEF 0) now I'll sacrifice them in order to Synchro Summon… RED DEMON DRAGON!" Said Jack as he placed the card on the duel disk. "Oh, SHIT!" Yelled out Yusei nervously.

The three rings came out and, whatever you know how a Synchro summon is. A 3000 ATK appeared on the scouter. "Go, Red Demon Dragon, attack!" Said Jack. It then destroyed Yusei's Turbo Warrior (1500 DEF). "I'll end my turn." Said Jack. "I draw!" Said Yusei. "I'll put my Bolt Hedgehog in defense." Said Yusei as he placed the card. An 800 DEF appeared on the scouter. He has two facedowns, just so you know. "I'll end my turn." Said Yusei.

"I draw!" Said Jack. His Stargate had 8 counters on it. "Yusei, you won't win, just give up." Said Jack. Yusei just humphed and ignored him. "I send my Stargate to the grave. Since it had 8 counters, I special summon from my hand… STARDUST DRAGON!" Said Jack as he placed the card on the duel disk. It was not Synchroed summoned but special summoned. Yusei looked at the dragon. "Stardust Dragon, I'll win you back." Whispered Yusei. "Your own monster will now defeat you." Smirked Jack. Yusei just laughed. "I don't think so." Answered Yusei. Jack was confused, he had no idea what Yusei was planning. "I activate my facedown, Mirror of Harmonia!" Said Yusei. His card flipped up. "Since you didn't Synchro summon a Synchro monster, with this card, I can special summon that monster from your side of the field, to my side of the field!" Explained Yusei.

Jack saw Stardust Dragon go to Yusei's side. "Who cares! My Red Demon Dragon is stronger!" Said Jack. "But I activate my facedown spell, Speed Spell - Silver Contrail!" Said Yusei. "With this, I can increase a wind type monster on my side of the field by 1000 ATK points!" Said Yusei. Stardust is a wind type just so you know. Stardust's attack points increased from 2500 to 3500. "Go, Stardust attack Red Demon Dragon!" Said Yusei. Both dragons charged at each other and attacked. As they attacked a strange looking crimson colored dragon appeared out of nowhere. Both D-Wheeler, Rua and Ruka stared at it. "What the…" Before Yusei could finish his sentence something happened to his arm.

A red weird looking mark appeared on Yusei's arm. "Ahhhhh!" Yelled out Yusei in pain. It was somehow burning on Yusei's arm. Jack's also arm began to get a red weird looking mark. It also felt as if it burned on him. Then the dragon disappeared. Stardust Dragon defeated Jack's Red Demon Dragon. Yusei won! Looks like the King of Riding Duels and I think the King of Ground Duels too lost! "Yes! Yusei won!" Yelled out both twins, happily to see that their friend won. After the mark appeared on Jack and Yusei, It stayed on their arm. When it was burning them, it was that it was burning onto their arms. Their D-Wheels fell side ways and they fell off and knocked out.

To Be Continued… in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5: Busted!

**_Motorbike Dueling? Chapter 5: Busted!_ **

After the duel with Jack and Yusei, something strange happened. Both D-Wheelers lost conscious after the duel. The Crimson Dragon appeared when Jack and Yusei were dueling with their dragons. Nobody knows how this happened. Also, when Stardust Dragon and Red Demon Dragon battled and the Crimson Dragon appeared, Jack and Yusei's arms reacted and a mark then appeared on it. After that, they were out cold. (Now with Yusei and Jack) Rua and Ruka ran down the stadium's stairs. "Yusei, Jack!" Yelled out Rua and Ruka as they ran towards them. They both crouched down to see Yusei and Jack on the floor. "What happened to them?" Asked Rua.

Ruka then had a quick flash back. She started to remember the duel. She turned to Rua. Ruka then turned to Rua. "Hey Rua, remember when Stardust Dragon and Red Demon Dragon were fighting?" Asked Ruka. "Yeah." Answered Rua as he nodded in response. "When both dragons were fighting, that's when this crimson colored dragon appeared and both Yusei and Jack had this mark on their arm." Said Ruka as she pointed to the mark on Yusei's arm. "So your saying when both dragons were battling, the other dragon appeared and caused Jack and Yusei to get the mark and to knock out?" Asked Rua. "That's right." Answered Ruka. Both Jack and Yusei were still out cold. Now in a different part of the stadium… "That was the… Crimson Dragon!" Said some man as he remembered seeing the dragon.

These 2 guys were spying on Jack and Yusei's duel. "The Crimson… Dragon?" Asked the other guy. "Yes Jaeger, the Crimson Dragon." Answered the man. "Rex, what's the Crimson Dragon?" Asked Jaeger curiously. "The Crimson Dragon is a special Dragon that comes out of these lines, I forgot what the name was though." Answered Rex as he tried to remember. "The marks that were on Jack and Yusei's arms are the Dragon's birthmark." Thought Rex. Rex then got a surprised look on his face. "That means they're… D-Signers!" The definition of D-Signers: A D-Signer is short for Dragon Signer. A D-Signer is a person who has one of the five dragon's birthmarks and one of five special dragons. "The Stardust Dragon and Red Demon Dragon are those special dragons I've heard of." Thought Rex. Rex then turned to Jaeger. "Jaeger, get the cops." Said Rex. "Why?" Asked Jaeger. "So they can take Yusei to jail, he's a Satellite Resident and can't be in the city." Said Rex. Jaeger then went to get the cops.

(Now back to Rua and Ruka.) "Ruka, go get help!" Said Rua. "Where?" "The… uhh… hospital! Go to the hospital, they'll know." Said Rua. "The hospital, are you kidding that's the dumbest thing!" Said Ruka. "Hey, its worth a try." Said Rua. Ruka sighed. "Fine, I'll go." She ran out the entrance. Ruka ran through the streets. "Uhh… s'cuse me… s'cuse me… s'cuse me." Said Ruka as she went through crowds of people. She then went through everyone and then started to run. Just about as she thought she went through everyone, someone got in her way. "Ahhhhhh!" Yelled out Ruka. She then fell down. She hit her arms but luckily, they didn't get scraped or anything. "Ow, that hurt." Said Ruka as was on the ground. One of the four looked down to Ruka. "Oh, sorry about that." Said the girl as she let out her hand to help Ruka up and Ruka saw a girl with dark blonde hair.

Ruka then grabbed the girl's hand. "Its ok." Answered Ruka as she got up. "Where are you going in a rush?" Asked the girl. "My friend Yusei was dueling with Jack Atlus and they both knocked out and I was going to get help." Answered Ruka. One of the boys then got in Ruka's way. "Jack Atlus, as in the King of Riding Duels?" Asked the boy. "Yeah, him." Answered Ruka. The boy then got excited. "Jack Atlus, he's the best! We'll help, where is he?" "At his dueling arena." Answered Ruka. "Let's go!" Said the girl as she began to run somewhere. Her other three friends followed her. "Hey wait up!" Yelled out Ruka as she followed behind. "Where are we going?" Asked Ruka as she catched up to them. "To get our D-Wheels." Said one of the boys. They all soon arrived where they have left their D-Wheels. Ruka saw one of the boys get on a blue and black D-Wheel, the other on a red and black D-Wheel, the other on an all black D-Wheel and the girl on an all magenta D-Wheel. That's right, the four are Jaden, Jesse, Chazz and Alexis!

"Uhh, how am I going to get there if I don't have a D-Wheel and I don't even know how to use one?" Asked Ruka. "You could come with me." Said Alexis. "Ok." Ruka then got on the Alexis' D-Wheel. "Here, put it on." Said Alexis as she handed Ruka a helmet. Everyone put on their helmets and started up their D-Wheels. "Better hold on tight." Said Alexis. Then they started to drive! As Alexis went faster, Ruka started to yell. "Oh my gosh! This is fast! Its fun being on a D-Wheel!" "We're only going 105 mph." Answered Alexis. "105! How can you handle it?" Asked Ruka. "You get used to the velocity." Answered Alexis. Then before they knew it, they arrived at Jack's stadium. They all started to slow down. "There's the stadium." Pointed out Ruka. Then all four D-Wheelers went to the lot and parked. They all got off and ran in the stadium. "C'mon!" Hurried Ruka. The 5 went through the entrance and saw Rua, Jack and Yusei. "Hey Rua!" Called out Ruka to her brother. Rua came running toward her. Rua stared at the other four. "Ruka, who are those people?" Asked Rua. "They're uhh… I don't know their names actually." Answered Ruka. "Did you at least go to the hospital?" Asked Rua. "No." Answered Ruka.

Rua then walked up to the four. "You know my sister Ruka, right?" Asked Rua curiously. Alexis then got in Rua's way. "Her name is Ruka?" Asked Alexis. "Yeah, and I'm her twin brother, Rua." Answered Rua. "By the way, what are you and your friends' names?" Asked Rua. "I'm Alexis Rhodes." Said Alexis as she pointed to herself. "He's Jaden Yuki." Pointed Alexis. "He's Jesse Andersen." "And he's Chazz Princeton." "Good, so now I know your names." Said Rua. "Anyway we heard your friends need help." Said Alexis. "Yeah, I have no idea what happened to them." Said Rua. Then all four walked up to Jack and Yusei. They all crouched down at them. "So, how did this happen?" Asked Jesse. "Well, they were both dueling and then their dragons were battling and then they somehow got this mark on their arm." Answered Ruka as she showed them the mark. The four stared at it. "I've never seen that sort of mark before." Said Jesse as he stared at it. Then Jack and Yusei woke up. Rua saw them both get up.

"Jack, Yusei! You guys are ok!" Said Rua happily. "What happened?" Asked Yusei in confusion as he looked around. "You were dueling and passed out, then you got some weird mark on your arm, and then Ruka went to get help and made four new friends." Explained Rua. Yusei then stared at Jaden. He then got a face of recognition. "Jaden… Jaden Yuki?" Asked Yusei. Jaden turned around to see Yusei. "Hey, Yusei!" Said Jaden. Yusei and Jaden sort of knew each other back in Satellite. Jaden is a Satellite Resident but he disguises as a City Resident. "What are you doing here?" Asked Yusei. "We were watching Jack's duel and then Ruka bumped into us and we helped her out." Answered Jaden. Yusei and Jaden aren't friends, they're neighbors but they talk to each other sometimes. At that moment, the cops came. They surrounded Jack, Yusei, Rua, Ruka, Alexis, Jaden, Jesse and Chazz.

Then one of the cops on their D-Wheel got off. He took off his helmet. Both Jaden and Yusei stared at him. This huge and tall cop walked to Jaden and Yusei. "Well if it isn't Yusei Fudo and Jaden Yuki." Said the cop. "SHIT! Its Tetsu Ushio." Said Jaden nervously. The cop, Ushio knows both Jaden and Yusei. Ushio stared at Jaden. "Jaden, didn't I tell you next time I catch you in the city, we're going to take you to jail?" Asked Ushio. "Uhh... Well about that…" Said Jaden nervously. He turned to Yusei. "Yusei, didn't I also tell you the same thing?" Asked Ushio. "Yeah, so." Answered Yusei. "Both of you are going to jail for being in the city, when you know you're not supposed to." Said Ushio. He then got his hand cuffs.

Jesse and Rua got in Ushio's way. "You're not taking anyone!" Said both Jesse and Rua as the blocked Ushio from getting Jaden and Yusei. "I think I am going to take someone and that'll both of you as well!" Said Ushio. Jesse turned to Jaden and Yusei. "Guys, make a run for it!" Said Jesse. Both Jaden and Yusei thought about it. "Hurry, before they get you!" Said Rua. Yusei ran and to get on his D-Wheel. Yusei got passed the cops and got on his D-Wheel. Jaden then turned around and ran. He got passed the cops too. "Hey, they're getting away!" Said Ushio. Jaden turned back. He saw the other cops with Ushio get on their D-Wheels. "OH, SHIT! Yelled out Jaden. He started to run harder. Yusei drove out the entrance. Two of the cops followed him in their D-Wheel. Jaden then made it out to the lot and got on his D-Wheel. He started it up. "Crap, I need to get somewhere, where they won't catch me." Said Jaden. (Back with the others) Ushio then got on his D-Wheel. "I'll let you all go with a warning." Said Ushio. He then drove off to get to Yusei and Jaden. As Ushio left, the others got on their D-Wheels. Ruka got on with Alexis and Rua with Jesse.

They all put on their helmets and started up their D-Wheels. "Guys, we need to back up Jaden and Yusei from Ushio." Said Jesse. "Right." Answered everyone else as they nodded in response. "Let's go find them!" Said Alexis. Then all 6 went out the entrance. (Now with Jaden) "Where do I go? This way that way. Where?" Thought Jaden. He was right out side the entrance. He was hiding. Yusei then came with his red D-Wheel. "Hey, Jaden!" Called out Yusei. Jaden turned to see Yusei. "Yusei!" Called out Jaden. Yusei then headed toward Jaden. He was right next to him. "Jaden, follow me." Said Yusei. He then started to drive. Jaden followed right beside him. (Now with the gang of six) All of them were outside of the entrance. "Where do you think they left off to?" Asked Ruka. "I have no idea." Answered Alexis. Rua heard something. He turned around and noticed it was Jaden and Yusei. Rua then shook Jesse. "Jesse Jesse! Its Jaden and Yusei!" Said Rua as he pointed to the D-Wheelers. They were both driving down street.

Jesse and the others saw Jaden and Yusei. "Let's follow behind!" Said Jesse as he turned around and followed behind Jaden and Yusei. Then the others followed behind. As they were all following the other two, then the cops came out of nowhere. They all saw Ushio and the other cops after both of them. They were on a hot pursuit after Jaden and Yusei! Like something that came out of Grand Theft Auto 4. "Oh, no they won't!" Said Alexis. She steeped on the pedal and went 20 miles faster, she was driving at 120 mph. She then got in front of everyone and was right behind the cops. Alexis and Ruka were then right next to the cops. Alexis then activated "Speed World". The street the turned into a duel arena. "This'll stop 'em." Said Alexis as she placed a card on the duel disk on the D-Wheel. She summoned Blade Skater. "Go, Blade Skater, stop Ushio!" Said Alexis. Blade Skater then skated her way to Ushio, she then got in the way. "Huh, a duel monster?" Said Ushio. Alexis speed up next to Ushio. "That's right! You're not getting Jaden or Yusei!" Said Alexis. Ushio then also activated Speed World. "So, that's how you want to play." Said Ushio. Jaden and Yusei saw that the street turned into the duel arena.

They both turned around and saw Alexis distracting Ushio. Ushio summoned a duel monster as well. Ruka the pulled out a card from her deck in her duel disk she had with her. "Here, use this Alexis." Said Ruka as she handed Alexis a card. Alexis grabbed it. "I summon a Deformer!" Said Alexis. Jesse and Rua saw Alexis and Ruka dueling. "Jesse, my sister needs help. Let's help them distract Ushio and get Jaden and Yusei somewhere." Said Rua. Jesse also activated Speed World. Jesse then speeded up and was next to Alexis. "Ruka, we're here to back you up!" Said Rua. Ruka smiled. "Thanks Rua." Rua then handed Jesse a card. "Jesse, use this." Said Rua. Jesse grabbed it and summoned it. "Go, Deformer!" Said Jesse as he placed the card on the duel disk. Jesse grabbed a card from his deck. "Go, Crystal Beast Sapphire Pegasus!" "Help out Alexis and Ruka!" Said Jesse. Both monsters teamed up with the girls' monsters. Ushio then saw the other two monsters. "Now I fuse these three monsters in order to summon, The Montage Dragon!" Said Ushio as he placed the card onto the duel disk. A fierce purple three headed dragon was summoned.

Alexis, Jesse, Rua and Ruka read the dragon's attack on their scouters. "3000 ATK!" Said Alexis nervously. "Shit!" Yelled out Jesse. "Montage Dragon, attack!" Said Ushio. The dragon then blasted every monster. (Now with Jaden and Yusei) They both saw a dead end. "Oh, fuck." Said Jaden as he sighed. There was no turning back now. Ushio then saw both D-Wheelers stop. He turned around to Alexis and Jesse. "We're going to have to stop here." Said Ushio. "Why?" Asked both twins. "So I can get Jaden and Yusei." Smirked Ushio. Jaden and Yusei turned around. Ushio got off his D-Wheel. Jaden and Yusei then got off their D-Wheels. "Now, both of you are going to jail for real this time." Said Ushio. Rua then ran toward both Jaden and Yusei. But, then a cop blocked his way. In fact, Ushio was being backed up by other cops. Ushio then got his hand cuffs. "You're both coming with me." Yusei and Jaden both backed away. Jaden turned to Yusei. "Fuck, we're going to jail now." Yusei turned to Jaden. "I don't think so." "Why?" Asked Jaden. "We'll duel for our freedom." Said Yusei. "You're saying if we duel against Ushio and we win, we won't get arrested?" Asked Jaden. "Yeah." Answered Yusei. He then stared at Ushio.

"Hey Ushio, you asshole!" Called out Yusei. "What the hell do you want? You want to say good bye to your friends, because you won't be able to see them in the next few years." Answered Ushio. Rua then heard Ushio. "No way!!" Thought Rua. He then charged toward the cops to get to Ushio. But, one cop grabbed him. "Hey let me go!" Yelled out Rua as he squirmed around. Ruka then saw her brother needing help. "Rua!" Called out Ruka as she ran toward him. Then another cop came and then grabbed Ruka's arm and held her in the air. "Let go!" Yelled out Ruka as she dangled and squirmed to get off the cop's hand. Jesse then saw his 2 little friends trying to break free. Chazz decided to help Jesse get back Rua and Ruka. Jesse then ran to the cop that was holding Rua, and then socked the cop in his face. _PUNCH!_ The cop then let go of Rua as he covered his face. Rua then ran to Jesse.

Chazz then ran to the other cop that was holding Ruka and kicked that cop in the balls, but hard! _KICK!_ Ouch! That's gotta hurt, because this one time, I kicked my brother in his balls. He fell on the couch and then fell onto the floor. It looked like he was laughing, because you know some people are in some much pain, it looks like they're laughing. My brothers face turned all red. It was so funny. Then he got up, then I ran to my room and tried to lock the door but, my door doesn't have a lock! WTF! Then my brother came in and jumped me. (Back to the story) The cop ran out of breath for several of seconds and collapsed to the floor. He started to make weird noises because he was in pain.

Then 6 other cops came and grabbed Chazz and Jesse. Rua and Ruka backed away. Two cops then walked to Jesse and Chazz. They pulled out a taser. Chazz stared at the taser. "OH, FUCKING SHIT!" Yelled out Chazz as he squirmed around trying to get the cops' arms off of him. "OH, CRAP!" Yelled out Jesse as he stared at the taser and squirmed around. Jaden, Yusei, and Ushio turned around. "Chazz, Jesse!" Yelled out Jaden. "Let them go." Said Ushio. The cops then let go of Jesse. "Oh my god, thanks for not taseing me." Said Jesse. The cops then threw Jesse and Chazz. Rua and Ruka ran toward Jesse and Chazz. "You ok?" Asked Ruka. "I'm fine, luckily." Answered Jesse with a smile. Ushio then turned to Jaden and Yusei. Yusei stared at Ushio. "Ushio, Jaden and I are going to duel it out with you." Said Yusei. "What?" Asked Ushio. "If we win, we wont get arrested. If we lose, we'll go to jail." Said Yusei. Ushio thought about it. "Fine you could duel me." Said Ushio. "Its not a one person duel, it's a tag duel." Said Yusei. "A tag duel huh, well I'll get one of the cops to join me." Said Ushio. Ushio then got some random cop. "It'll be a ground duel, not a riding duel." Said Yusei. All four grabbed their duel disks from their D-Wheel. They got in their tag teams. "DUEL!" Yelled out all four. To Be Continued…

On the next chapter of Motorbike Dueling? Chapter 6: Jaden and Yusei vs. Ushio!


End file.
